Reveal Yourself
by Syaoronsangel
Summary: Chapter 4 is uploaded It's a DHG fic! Hermione has a secret, she doesn't talk much anymore. Draco wants to find out what's wrong, will he be able to break her? Will she reveal herself? Please RR!
1. Stained Tears

Sa: I got this idea when I was in my uh.let me think..oh yes reading class! I hate that class, I keep getting B's that when if I had a point higher then I would have an A! I get so mad! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic cause this is my first HP fic let alone D/HG. Please R+R! Constructive Criticism!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Harry Potter. I just own the plot. If I owned them first of all, Hermione would be with Draco( though I do have taste for Snape and Hermione! XD), and I wouldn't be writing here!  
  
Chapter one: Stained Tears  
  
By: Syaorons angel  
I walk out of the bloody house of mine feeling more pain on my body and heart. Sometimes I just wish they would just kill me instead of just beating my bare flesh everyday. They wouldn't care if I were dead or not, so why don't they just kill me? I wish I had I life where people loved me....then it might be different, but no, I don't. No one loves me, not even my own God forsaken parents. I thought in my head as I walk into the train station. I still had tearstains from were I had cried. My eyes were averted to the ground. My body ached as I walked, hauling the great trunk that I had all my school supplies in it. I walked through the passage way where 9 ¾ would have been( I don't know if I got that right or not so sorry.lol)  
  
The pain was so great. It felt like knives stabbing into my arms and legs. I wanted to scream out in pain. Tears sprung into my eyes once again.  
  
'I won't let them fall, I won't cry. I have to be strong....'  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going Mudblood!"  
  
It was too late, I look up at those dark gray eyes, my tears, have fallen...I look away, not wanting Malfoy to see me cry. I picked my self up, causing so much pain, but I didn't care. The last thing I want is to let Malfoy see me cry. I try to hind my emotions on my face, it didn't really work well. Before I let Malfoy have a chance to talk, I fled away with my trunk, hoping he didn't see my tears...  
  
I walked as quickly as a could with out hurting myself, and I didn't look back. I put by trunk where everyone else put their trunks, in the trunks compartment(I know they probably don't have that but work with me here!). I started looking for an empty compartment, I just wanted to left alone..  
  
I started to drift off into dreamless sleep, when to my luck Harry, Ron, and Ginny walk in. They were the second to last people I wanted to see(Draco being first ~-^). Not that they weren't my friends, but I just wanted to be left alone..  
  
"Hey Hermione, why the long face?"  
  
"Yeah, what's the matter?" Ron asked after Harry.  
  
"......"  
  
"Hermione, why won't you talk to us."  
  
"You guys! Maybe she wants to left alone!" replied Ginny, the youngest of all the Weaslys.  
  
"What do you mean 'left alone'?" Asked a furious Ron, his face turning red.  
  
Ginny gave him a glare.  
  
"Maybe Ginny's right Ron. Maybe we should just leave her alone."  
  
"We'll just move into a different compartment then ok?" Ginny asked me.  
  
I just looked up at them with my expressionless face and gloomy, dull eyes. They had lost the shine a long time ago...I looked out the window. Before they left I heard them tell me if I wanted to talk then they would be near by. Like I ever talked anymore..  
  
I closed my eyes, and leaned my head back. Shutting out all the noise, to be left alone with my thoughts and pain.both physical and emotional. ~*~  
  
Ok, I know it's short, but I want to see if people like it first before I continue. It's not much of a cliffhanger either, but I couldn't think of a good one. It's just so hard because there are so many fics with the same plot that they almost use the same cliffys, and me, being the random one has to be different. Lol. Please R+R and tell me what you think. And constructive criticism please. Thanks! And I hope you enjoyed my fic so far. If I get some reviews, I'll update in maybe.uh..three days? I don't know cause achievement test are going on so I don't know if I will have time or not. But maybe! Lol  
  
~Syaorons angel 


	2. Running Away

Sa: Wow! I'm so happy! I got reviews! Lol. In the first chapter, I forgot to give credit to Kitty, she helped me come up with some of the sentences. CoughTheBeginningCough. Lol I couldn't think of anything so I asked her for help. I couldn't have started this fic with out you Amanda! ^-^`  
  
Reveal Yourself  
  
Chapter Two: Running Away  
  
By: Syaorons angel  
  
'Were am I?' I was running, but I didn't know where too. All of a sudden, I saw him. Oh the last person I wanted to see! I panicked and started running faster. As fast as I could. Even though I was running, I wasn't getting anywhere! I just kept going closer to him. Finally, I ran out of breath, and collapsed. He started walking toward me, with that evil smile that was way too familiar. Tears found their way into my eyes. It was burning; wanting to fall, I couldn't hold them back, so I let them fall. He was even closer now. I started shaking violently. He was merely inches from me now. That gleam that was in his eyes, they were pure evil (Not Lord Voldemort evil just evil.get it? Lol). He was right in front of me now, chuckling. He raised his hand, and with a sudden movement, I was about to receive the blow. But I didn't, but I continued to shake. I opened my eyes to find Malfoy shaking me.  
  
"Wake up! Wake up, Granger!"  
  
I slapped his hands away, not wanting him to touch me. I didn't like it when people touched me, even if it was just a pat or anything like that.  
  
"Finally! Do you know how long I was trying to wake you!? Anyway, that's not the point. What was, was that you were shaking violently, what the heck was wrong with you!? Are you demon-possessed?!" Draco sneered.  
  
"...."  
  
"What's wrong? Too taken up with my charms?" I heard him chuckle to himself.  
  
"......."  
  
"Bloody heck! Why aren't you talking?!"  
  
I did only what I could do. Stare. I stared back into his eyes of grayish blue color. They were fascinating. One minute they're blue, the next minute, they're gray. But usually, they were what I saw, grayish blue pools of liquid.  
  
"Fine, DON'T talk to me. I'm only in here because Professor Dumbledor (spelling?) already met with me and told me to inform you. You are the new Head Girl."  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you think is wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know." Ron answered.  
  
"......"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Huh..what? Sorry Ron what were you two saying?"  
  
"We were just talking about Hermione. She seems really out of it. She usually, at least greats us.." Harry trailed off.  
  
"I don't know what could possibly be wrong. I mean, maybe it's something she's going through.." Ginny trailed. She smirked and chuckled under her breath. 'Probably PMS'.(A/N: Sorry I just HAD to do it)  
  
"What are you chuckling about over there Ginny?" Ron asked looking suspicious.  
  
"Oh nothing oh brother of mine," she smiled sweetly.  
  
Ron eyed her while Harry was just confused. Soon Ron thought nothing of it, and went into a game of Exploding Snap with Harry, then they talked about...Quiditch.(Lol, I have no Idea what Exploding Snap is! Lol I just read it in some fics lol). Ginny became quite bored, and excused herself. Of course the guys were so into their conversation, they didn't even noticed that she left. She decided that she would visit some other students, mainly Gryfindors (spelling?) that she had befriended over the years, and I few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw here and there.  
  
~*~  
  
I saw her eyes widen a tad bit, but then went back to normal. I expected her to at least ask who the Head Boy was or at least smile; but no, she didn't, she just kept staring. I looked into her eyes of cinnamon brown, they were the same as before and just as beautiful. The only thing, they had lost their gleam. When I stared into them, it were as if they had no soul left. I wonder what could have happened to her.  
  
"And of course, I'm head boy." I gloated, but expected some retort from her. I smirked at her, hoping to get her annoyed enough to get her to talk. Nothing. She didn't say anything. She just looked out the window again, with that distant look in her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
I know that was short. I just couldn't help it. I wanted to get it out now cause Achievement tests are going to be going on for a whole week (which means I won't be updating anytime soon). I know it wasn't much of a cliffy either, but I kind of have writer's block at the same time. Also, I'm depressed..I don't know why. Plus, I have to study for a test so yeah. Please R+R! Constructive criticism please! I think writing a fic about Hermione not talking at all will be very hard, so I might change the plot a bit if it becomes too hard. I will try to continue with the plot that I have now until it just becomes too hard.  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I have never gotten that many reviews in such a short amount of time. It makes me so happy! Lol. You guys are the reason I write! Thanks again!  
  
~ Syaorons angel 


	3. Emotions

Sa: Hey! I said in the other chapters, if it would get too hard then I would change the plot a bit, well, I'm changing it to Hermione only talks to the professors, cause she has too. Anyway, I still have writer's block..so it might be short and bad -_-`...well..on ward!  
  
A/n: Sorry, but if you live in England, could you please email me because I have a question. You would be doing me a great favor! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Look in chapter one...  
  
Sidereus Phoenix: Thanks for the review, and what the heck is a 'red herring'? lol  
  
Other reviewers: Thanks for the reviews! With out you guys, I wouldn't be here writing my fics! You are one of my inspirations!  
  
Reveal Yourself  
  
Chapter Three: Emotions  
  
By: Syaorons angel  
  
~*~ Last time: "And of course, I'm head boy." I gloated, but expected some retort from her. I smirked at her, hoping to get her annoyed enough to get her to talk. Nothing. She didn't say anything. She just looked out the window again, with that distant look in her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
'Oh, wow, I'm head girl.' I thought as I let the information sink in. I also couldn't believe that Malfoy made head boy! He Probably bought his way in. Now that I think of it, he had always had top scores, that is, next to me. That is probably why I wasn't so shocked. I turned my head from the window, hoping to get some rest, but to my surprise Malfoy was seated across from me! All I wanted was to scream and yell, 'What are YOU still doing in here?!' but I kept my mouth tightly shut. Why couldn't anyone leave me alone? His sly smirk started to creep out onto his face, I guess I let my some of my emotions show on my face too.  
  
~*~  
  
I decided to seat myself across from Granger, after all, I didn't want to waste my time having Pansy hang onto my arm the whole way to Hogwarts. Just because I took her to the Yule ball, can't that girl ever take a hint? My scowl turned into a smirk that showed upon my face as I saw the reaction on Granger's face. She obviously didn't want my accompaniment. She then turned quickly back to the window, but I could still her flushed face. Ha. I love making her angry.  
  
Then, her face had changed back into its original color, but she had no emotion, once again! Man, this was getting annoying!  
  
I wonder what could have happened to her. I mean, she would have kicked me out of here by now if she wanted to. Not that I cared for the mudblood anyway, let's just say, my curiosity got the best of me. I studied her face as it was still looking through the window. Ever thing about her was the same. The same face, eyes, lips, and hair (even though it was wavy now and not bushy). I wish that my father never taught me the way he did. Curse him. Some never knew, but I had a soft side. I get it from my mom. How I loved her! Only when with her would I let my true emotions show.  
  
She was the one who really loved me for who I am. Lucious (sp?), my father, was happy to have a son, but that wasn't enough. He wasn't too happy with my mom for being soft, a weakness he would say. True, he did love my mother, but he disciplined me in the harshest ways you could ever imagine.  
  
I pushed the thoughts of punishments away from my head and came back to reality. Only then did I realize that Granger was looking at me. Darn! I let my 'soft' emotions fall upon my face again! Quickly, to cover up, I put a scowl on again.  
  
" What Granger? Never seen a Slytherin (A/N: Sorry I couldn't think of what to put ^-^`) before?"  
  
As soon as I said that she turned back towards the window. What?! Were those eyes forming in her eyes?!  
  
~*~ I can't believe I actually thought that those were soft emotions in his eyes earlier. I thought that he would actually be able to care, have emotions. I turned towards the window again. My eyes started to burn as tears started to form in my eyes. No, I wouldn't cry in front of him! He had already hurt me enough! I couldn't cry, I wouldn't. I still had my pride, and it was probably the only thing I had left. I wouldn't cry. Too late, I had lost, and I brokedown.  
  
~*~  
  
I know it's not really a cliffy, but I still have writer's block! Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that I won't be able to update anytime soon. I have to learn how to spell 400 words and know their definitions, and the top that off all the stated and their capitals! And spelling counts! ;-; Anyway, I have to finish studying for my reading test, and tomorrow, I know I will be singing....  
  
'Last night I had to study for this test. I forgot man I'm dead. And now my brain is bursting out of my head. I can't think I can't breathe. Once again.' Simple Plan  
  
Anyway, please ease my pain by reviewing! Thanks!  
  
~Syaorons angel 


	4. Instinct

Wow. It's been forever. I think...about...7, 8 months? Wow. Almost a whole year. Wow. Let's just say I had a huge writer's block. I probably still have it but I was thinking, why sit here thinking about your fic when you could try writing to it? So that's what I'm doing. I know why I have been on writer's block forever. I started the fic with no plot...that goes to all my fics. Lol. Well, I'm just going to have to let my fic go with the flow I guess.  
  
k-magic- as long as you email me when you update I'll make sure to review...and that goes for you too! ^-~  
  
DanishGirl- thanks for the review. Yeah. Everyone always has to ask 'why' lol  
  
Ash Night- thanks for the review. It really helped me. Thanks for your words of wisdom.  
  
Mione-n-Draco4ever- yeah I know my chapters are short. I hope they will be longer in the future.  
  
All Reviewers- Thanks for reviewing...so how about reviewing this chapter too? Please? constructive criticism. Oh and sorry for the lack of better titles...I'm not good at that kind of stuff.  
  
Oh and just letting yall know. My writing might have changed seeing that I wrote this in 7th grade. So...it should be getting better and not the other way around lol.  
  
Reveal Yourself  
  
Chapter 4: Instinct  
  
By Syaoronsangel  
  
~*~ Last time: I can't believe I actually thought that those were soft emotions in his eyes earlier. I thought that he would actually be able to care, have emotions. I turned towards the window again. My eyes started to burn as tears started to form in my eyes. No, I wouldn't cry in front of him! He had already hurt me enough! I couldn't cry, I wouldn't. I still had my pride, and it was probably the only thing I had left. I wouldn't cry. Too late, I had lost, and I brokedown.  
  
~*~  
  
I was in shock as I watched the girl I always thought was strong crying her eyes out. I couldn't believe it. She was just there, across from me. Her body racking with each and every sob. I could just hear the pain in each cry. Many thoughts flew through my mind. I guess I just went with my instinct because I found myself walking across to her. I picked up her small frame and sat down with her on my lap. And there I sat just holding her trying to get her to stop.  
  
~*~  
  
I couldn't hold it in any longer. I just couldn't. For the first time in a long time, I was crying my heart out. Each and every sob was full of pain and sorrow. I was huddled against the window. I realized that I was crying in front of Malfoy but I couldn't help it. I just couldn't stop. As I was still crying I heard his footsteps coming closer. I thought this is it, he's going to hit me senseless until I stop crying. But that wasn't the case. Instead he picked me up and drew me close into his chest. And there I continued to cry.  
  
I started to calm down a bit but I had made his shirt wet with my tears. And I just sat there, on top of his lap clinging onto his shirt gasping for air. I finally was able to calm my breath. But soon darkness claimed me and I drifted.  
  
~*~ In the next compartment:  
  
"What are you thinking about Ron?"  
  
"Just about Hermione Harry. She would tell us what's wrong right?"  
  
"I think that she'll tell us when the time is right."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right Harry. Up for some Wizards Chess?"  
  
"Ron, you know that you're going to win, what's the point?"  
  
"Come on Harry, you need to work on it anyhow."  
  
"Alright Ron, but just one game."  
  
Five Games later....  
  
"Checkmate"  
  
"Right Ron, there you won again."  
  
"Come on Harry lets play again."  
  
Just then the food trolley (is that the right thing?) came by.  
  
"Harry! I'm starving, let's get some food."  
  
"Saved by the food cart." Harry mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that Harry?" Ron managed to get out with his month full of Chocolate frogs.  
  
"Nothing Ron, Nothing."  
  
~*~ Back to Hermione and Draco...  
  
I finally came to and all I could grasp is the smell of cologne. It was a musk smell. I just wanted to inhale it all in. I then realized that I was still on Malfoy's lap and it was dark outside. How long have I been asleep? I tilted my head up and I saw that Malfoy was sleeping too. He looked so peaceful. I then took the time to take in his features.  
  
His hair had changed a bit. It was no longer slicked back with a profuse about of gel. It now hung loosely on his head. He was still pale.......but not as pale as before. It must've been from quiditch. He was also tall and lean, and also had strong arms too. From quiditch also. For some reason it felt right to be in his arms but I knew that it was wrong, really wrong. I mean he is Harry's worst enemy. And here I am, in his arms! There was something really disturbing about that. But it felt so good. Just to be held and feel loved. I snuggled in knowing that when he woke he would just push me to the floor. I was going to savor this moment forever.  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah well I wanted to get this out tonight so I'm ending it now. There isn't a cliffy but those are good once in a while. It's not as long as I hoped it would be either. Lol chapter four and they still aren't at Hogwarts. Wow, I'm making this slow huh? Oh well. Oh and I changed it so that she only talks a little bit...like only when she has to almost. I mean to not talk at all...I know people can do that but it would be hard to write about it and plus it's my fic and I can do whatever I want to mwahahhahaa. Wow. I huge run on but whatever lol. Well since that you stayed to finish this chapter why don't you do me a favor and review? Please? *puppy dog face*  
  
Inu yasha: Why do you bother with that Sa?  
  
Sa: Because it works...  
  
Inu yasha: no it doesn't....  
  
Sa: *puppy dog face* Inu yasha....will you let me pet your ears?...please?  
  
Inu yasha: Oh ...oh...FINE! *Mumbles*  
  
Sa: Te he *pets ears that are oh so soft* XD oh and by the way, if anyone knows how to make words and such in italics, bold, etc. on Microsoft Word please inform me! Thanks for reading! Now...review! 


End file.
